


Who Takes The Fall

by UltraMagnusTFP



Series: Fallen Wrecker [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftermath, Betrayal, Corruption, Gen, Loyalty, Politics is a mess, Power Play, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraMagnusTFP/pseuds/UltraMagnusTFP
Summary: Ultra Magnus had no fault in this. Well, technically yes, but what could he had stopped, stuck in the psychiatrist's office? Nothing right?The council though didn't seem to think about it that way.
Series: Fallen Wrecker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955566
Kudos: 7





	Who Takes The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad by me.
> 
> Placed a couple of days after the end of The Fall

If only the council bots had died there!

That thought couldn't leave Ultra Magnus' processor, as he walked through the halls of the base, silently. Optimus would have understood. Would have probably been angry but would have not blamed it all on him, knowing how the Wreckers were. But no, the council had to have survived, having been at the Autobot base having insisted the day before they didn't feel safe in the city. The blue commander felt his optics close as he needed to regain composure before entering the room. He might be at one step from losing his rank, but would receive his condemnation standing tall like always. He was no coward. 

He entered the room. The council had taken possession of their biggest meeting room, and all sat there, on one side of the table, the cold neon light making their elaborated armors shine of gold and silver. His spark sank in the darkest hopelessness, as he didn't see his leader. He had hoped even for a half second Optimus had made it back in time from the last mission where he had to go himself. But he evidently didn't, or he wouldn't have left him alone to face a condemnation.  
The commander was careful not to show anything of those thoughts to the bots sitting in front of him. But he had the small satisfaction of sitting without a word, making no sign or word of respect toward them. After Alpha Trion, the only council member with some honor and whom earned his respect, died a few weeks before, he only felt deep spite for those cowards. In the past he would have bent anyway, when they were his superiors. But after those repeated proofs of cowardice, of corruption and uselessness he only considered Optimus as his leader. 

Highbrow spoke up immediately after he sat, his tone harsh:"Ultra Magnus, Second in Command of our army. We called you to discuss of your negligence In protecting Iacon, the last stronghold we had in our servos. No, I correct myself, not discussing. There is nothing to discuss. Letting your soldiers leave their position to go chase glory like mercenaries, you showed yourself as a irresponsible, incompetent commander. You showed yourself unworthy of the rank you wear. "  
The Second in Command expected all of this and didn't show anything, just going to take away the small badges that he carried on his right shoulder, evidence of the rank he had until a moment before. But when he grabbed the first, a voice stopped him. The same voice which spoke before.  
"But there is another possibility." Highbrow continued, like he did just a normal pause. Resentment flickered in Ultra Magnus' spark as he felt like he was a toy at their servos. He barely managed to hide it as he looked back up to listen.  
"Your career is spotless, perfect, until this." Highbrow said calmly "it would be unfair for your hard work to be wasted because of a single failure. We offer you a way out."  
The blue mech looked at them skeptical, and asked quietly:"What is this way out?"  
He didn't trust the council but if they offered a reasonable punishment and a reintegration later, he would have accepted it. 

"You wrote in your report that it was your unit's own initiative to leave their assigned place. Your direct subordinate must have allowed it." Highbrow said firmly, and placed a compiled declaration written on a data pad in front of him. With just the space for his signature. Ultra Magnus frowned taking it as the older mech continued:'Sign this and sergeant Seaspray will be considered fully responsible for what happened, you will be let out of this clean, and even have... A considerable reward. New opportunities. "  
That sparked some alarm in Ultra Magnus' processor. He already didn't like Seaspray getting probably in his place with the Council with no guarantee to even survive. Ultra Magnus didn't like executions but the mechs in front of him loved them.  
And... Those opportunities Highbrow mentioned were really concerning. He was already as high as he could get, the mech who stood beside Optimus Prime as the most powerful of his commanders. There was really no way to climb the hierarchy more.  
-Unless... - he thought and his optics frenetically started reading the declaration they wanted him to sign.  
His spark stopped for a moment. Then, rage filled him with a violence he didn't even expect. He stood up and didn't care even as his chair fell for the sudden movement. 

"I should declare it was Optimus Prime's leadership that brought Seaspray to act this way?" he said, and after getting up so violently he was as surprised as them to hear his own voice not boom with his loud baritone notes. His tone was calm. But contained such spite and disgust some of the mechs shifted uncomfortable. He just really desired to kill them all, but would get his point across. Calmly. "How can you think I would ever do something like that? Do you want to corrupt me offering his place? Have you this idea of me? Of a power-hungry mech who will backstab his leader to take his place?" 

Avalon for the first time spoke up, and the yellow mech just seemed almost amused:" Okay Ultra Magnus you did your loyalty charade. Now sign that document and become our new Prime. We all will only benefit from this. You are a much more obedient, professional mech than Optimus. The alternative is getting stripped of your ranks and thrown in prison. Or sent to the frontlines in Praxus. I am sure the Decepticons will love slaying the former Second in Command of the Autobots. "  
Ultra Magnus was seething. He took away his badges from his shoulder, with a firm movement and put them on the desk slowly.  
" So be it! " he hissed softly" at least I will die as a loyal soldier until my last vent. If that's all, I am getting ready to depart with the next reinforcements of tomorrow. "  
He didn't wait to be dismissed, just turned and left, his back straight, his proud stance not slumped in the slightest. He might have lost his rank, but had not lost his dignity. 

Ultra Magnus wasn't surprised as the young frontliners eyed him like he had gone mad when he entered the armory and went straight to the young femme leading the unit. Ultra Magnus forgot her name, he didn't know most of his former soldiers' names, but it didn't matter.  
"Corporal, I was ordered to join your frontliners as simple soldier." he explained curtly, looking down at the small femme. He was silently surprised on how small she was. He towered over most of the bots but this was extreme even for him, he was probably seven times his new superior, if not more. The blue femme seemed taken aback just as much as the others but simply nodded, saying nothing. Ultra Magnus watched as she quickly left after he sat down to prepare his weapons, but didn't truly care about what she did. He was preparing himself quietly to the thought of his imminent death. There was a small part of himself who still hoped Optimus would come back in time to save him, but he was not as hopeful as he had been when entering the meetings room a couple of hours before. 

Arcee walked quickly through the halls, going toward a office she had never gone to. But like everyone she knew where it was. Everyone just always hoped to never need going in there. Because if anyone did end up there was either in huge trouble, or something was terribly wrong.  
A Second in Command being sent to almost certain death as simple soldier was certainly absurd. Everyone knew the Council wanted to talk to him, rumors had spread like fire, so it really didn't seem just a coincidence.  
When the femme arrived in front of the door, she knocked slowly, a bit worried that she would be disturbing the leader in some important work. But a voice from behind surprised her just as she knocked.  
"Do you need something corporal?" asked, and Arcee knew immediately who it was. She turned to face the red leader, and instinctively stood in attention.  
"Optimus Prime, sir. I just wanted to ask a confirmation." she said quietly and was actually a bit nervous though hiding it "Is it true the Second in Command will come with my unit to Praxus as a simple soldier? On the front lines? " 

There was a long moment of silence. And by how Optimus furrowed his brows, the young femme realized her suspicion had been right.  
"No." he said, just confirming it. Her tone was evidently showing she wasn't trying to pull a prank. "thank you for warning me, corporal. Send Ultra Magnus to me as you go back to your unit. And tomorrow be safe. I don't want to lose more soldiers."  
With those words he started going to open the door of his office and Arcee quickly moved out of the way. Hurrying back to the armory, and realizing she probably avoided a real disaster that day. 

Ultra Magnus stood in Optimus Prime's office in silence. The leader had someone get the copy of the declaration the council had wanted him to sign, and had been reading it. The teal bot couldn't read his expression, unfortunately, as he was not able to only with the cryptic Prime. When Optimus looked back at him though, Ultra Magnus felt a wave of shock fill him. Was that a slight smile? He watched his superior stand up and walk up to him, offering him something. Ultra Magnus took it and realized they were his badges.  
"Take them Ultra Magnus." the leader said, his tone calm "you today demonstrated the greatest loyalty you could. You deserve that rank, and if something will ever happen to me, you will fully deserve mine too. What happened to Iacon was everyone's fault. Not only yours. " 

That was the fall of the Council. Ultra Magnus stood at Optimus' side with incredible satisfaction as they left the room they had occupied, dragged by soldiers to cells for conspiracy, and attempted murder. 

Maybe for them it would have been better dying in Iacon.


End file.
